


Navigation Off the Sunset Strip

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Banter, Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Driving, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how to find my way in LA." "Apparently not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigation Off the Sunset Strip

"Matthew, I really think that maybe you should pull over and take a deep breath before you try to drive any more."

"I'm fine. And anyway, I don't have _time_ to pull over and take a deep breath."

"But you think we have time for an emergency room visit?"

"Now you're just being overdramatic."

"That's what they pay me for."

* * *

"I missed the turn, didn't I?"

"About five turns back, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was thinking about other things."

"_Why_?"

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be giving you directions?"

"Oh my God..."

* * *

"What's the next street?"

"Nichols Canyon Road."

"Don't you think we should have passed that by now?"

"Very probably, yes."

"Where the hell am I going?"

"Nichols Canyon Road."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You don't think this is getting a little ridiculous?"

"I'm going to find it."

"We're already late. If you'll just stop, we can call Danny and-"

"We're not calling Danny."

"Is it because you think he'll laugh at you?"

"No, it's not. It's because I know how to find my way in LA."

"Apparently not."

"Harry, I could navigate by the damn stars if they weren't obscured by a perpetual layer of smog."

"Don't tell me you were a Boy Scout... wait, are you seriously suggesting celestial navigation?"

"_No_! I'm suggesting that-"

"Matthew, will you look at the road? ...Matt!"

* * *

"Well. This is certainly going to raise my insurance premiums. Yet again."

"You don't say."


End file.
